Hermione, a bridge, and Viktor Krum
by manictraveller
Summary: A second short story of against the wall sex, inspired by laurielove's againstthewall comm on LJ.  A boring boyfriend, a ball, a bridge and quickie sex. HG/VK. Explicit sex/adults only.


Hermione was so looking forward to the evening. It felt so long since she had been out to anything other than a Quidditch match, the only entertainment that created any semblance of enthusiasm from Ron these days.

They had lived together now for five years. The first two had been exciting, surviving the war creating a sensory high that transferred itself to their personal lives. Everybody seemed to expect the two of them to become a couple and so they had. They went to parties, socialised with their friends, including attending their weddings and the naming ceremonies of their children, all with great hope for the future after what they had been through.

They had sex regularly, Ron was a kind lover, but like he was in life, a little pedestrian and uninspiring.

He had been kind and attentive in the early years of the relationship, but now everything seemed to be routine, including their sex life. In fact there were times when she made excuses to avoid intimate contact with Ron, yet her body still ached for release. At these times she found her own fantasies and fingers more satisfying than her boyfriend.

But overall Hermione considered her life to be fine. They both had secure jobs, a nice flat with no financial worries. She saw many witches worse off than herself.

So tonight was going to be very special, it was the annual Cedric Diggory Memorial Ball, an event they had not attended for the last three years. But this year was the tenth anniversary of his death and therefore of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and wizards and witches who used to attend Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had also been invited.

Hermione had spent an age getting ready, should she put her hair up, tie it back or leave it natural? Which perfume should she use? How much make-up was enough? Bra or no bra?

Having settled all these questions she put on her dress, bought in Bond Street in London for a King's ransom. But it was perfect, clinging to her in all the right places, accentuating her curves, especially her bum, of which she was rightly proud, fitting her narrow waist perfectly, the low cut top enhancing her breasts, showing what she thought was a dangerous amount of cleavage. The piece de resistance however was the split up to her thigh on one side, showing her shapely legs as she walked in her five inch stilettos.

Hermione skipped down the stairs, feeling like a real woman, sexy and desirable. She performed a girly twirl in front of Ron, who merely said, 'Out of the way 'Mione, they're showing England catching the snitch at the last World Cup Final,' as he moved to peer past her at the screen in their lounge.

She stood with her hands on her hips, staring at him in disbelief. 'Yes,' Ron shouted as the Seeker grabbed the small golden ball. Then he looked up at Hermione, 'Ready at last, are we? Let's go then. The sooner we're there, the sooner we can come back. There's a replay of the Cannons in the Euro Cup Final on later that I want to watch.'

They made their way to the designated Portkey, gripped on and in no time found themselves at the gates of Hogwarts, where a fleet of carriages was whisking guests to the front door.

The Great Hall was magnificently decorated, silk hangings, thousands of floating, flickering candles and a magic starlit ceiling. A band was playing and the dance floor was full, from around the floor came the sound of happy revellers, talking, laughing, and greeting people they had not seen for a long time. Hermione was determined to enjoy herself.

'Let's dance,' she said.

'Not yet, 'Mione. Let's get a drink and go and join that table over there.'

Hermione looked where he was pointing, a table full of Cannons players, past and present, with their partners. She sighed, acquiescing as she always seemed to do these days.

After making polite conversation for a while Hermione turned her attention to the dance floor. Handsome men and women whirling each other around the floor, smiling at each other, relishing the intimacy of the dances, the close embraces. She should be on there making the most of her night and her dress, drawing admiring glances as Ron held her in a tight embrace, anticipating the passionate lovemaking to come, the dancing like a mating ritual.

'Ron are you ready to dance now?'

'Soon, soon,' he said, hardly glancing at her or breaking off from his conversation.

'Well I'm dancing,' she exploded, grabbing an unsuspecting male from the next table and dragging him on to the dance floor. She had no lack of suitors once she had taken to the floor and was spun and whirled around from dance to dance, glancing regularly at Ron, but there was no reaction.

After half an hour, gasping and hot, she was still angry and even more upset with her partner.

She left the floor, tears of anger and frustration stinging her eyes.

Hermione wandered from the Hall and made her way to the bridge from the castle. She leaned over the wooden fence, letting the cool night air flow over her, her eyes closed.

She sensed his presence rather than heard him. Hands covered her eyes.

'It's too late now. How long do you need?'

'I know ten years is a long time, 'Ermione, but I have not been back 'ere since,' said a deep, silky voice.

Hermione spun round, looking up into the deep, dark, smiling eyes of Viktor Krum.

His hands now resting on her shoulders, he continued, 'You are the belle of the ball. You look as ravishing now as you did all those years ago. But now you are a woman. Your friend does not seem to notice you. He is your old school friend, yes.'

'He is my partner,' she sighed.

'Really,' his eyebrow rising in surprise.

Hermione blushed. 'He's a good man. Dances are just not his thing,' she stammered.

'He must be a blind, good man.'

As he said this his hands began to lightly stroke Hermione's exposed shoulders, travelling down her arms, stopping where her dress started.

He held her eyes with his, slipping his fingers into her bodice and sliding them inwards to her cleavage.

Hermione's eyes went wide, her skin flushed, her heart rate increased, but she did not move.

'Viktor, what…what are you doing?'

'What you want and need,' his eyes boring further in to hers challenging her to deny it. 'If you disagree, just say stop.'

She blinked twice, thinking. But her body not her mind was thinking for her and she gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

Without breaking eye contact Viktor lowered his head until their lips met. Gently he pressed forward, rubbing his lips over hers tenderly at first.

Hermione stared back in to the deep dark pools of Viktor's eyes, seeing her own reflected in them. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

The pressure became more urgent, their lips parting, tongues darting inwards, dancing with each other seductively. The moisture in her mouth being mirrored by that gathering in her pussy as her excitement rose.

They broke apart, gasping at the intensity of the kiss.

''Ermione, you are so beautiful,' Viktor said, gathering a handful of her luxuriant hair and breathing in deeply. 'I want…I need to fuck you,' and with that he transferred his lips to her neck, planting delicate kisses from her ear to her exposed shoulders.

Their bodies closed on each other, Hermione feeling his erection throbbing against her thigh.

'I want you to fuck me too,' she gasped, running her hands over the back of his head.

'Let us go somewhere quiet.'

But wildness had overtaken Hermione. 'No, I want you here, now,' and her hand slid down to grasp his straining cock through his trousers.

His strong hands reached down, pushing at her bodice until her breasts were uncovered, exposed to the cool night air and his eyes, the nipples erect, engorged with the blood of desire.

He lifted them, his head lowering and suckled on a nipple, running his tongue around the sensitive areola, the fingers of his other hand tweaking its twin, causing shards of pleasure to shoot to Hermione's core.

'Yes, more, more, Viktor. Oh, it's been too long. I need this. I want you to take me.'

One hand left her breast and travelled slowly over her torso, finding the slit in her dress. It ran in deftly under it, inflaming her skin, coming to rest on the front of her panties.

His fingers traced over the lips of her pussy, feeling the moisture soaking the material.

'You are so wet. I need to taste you.'

Victor's fingers snaked under her panties to stroke Hermione's pussy. Her pussy lips were slick, two fingers sliding easily into her. They rested there whilst his thumb circled her clit, tantalising her bud, causing her to gasp out loud.

He stopped the gasp with a kiss, more urgent than before, their breath coming fast, sucking on each other's lips, nibbling with teeth, almost drawing blood.

Viktor moved his fingers within her, stirring her liquid centre, stroking the inner walls of her cunt. All the time stroking her clit with his thumb, waves of pleasure pouring over her body.

She bit down on his jacketed shoulder, crying into the material, 'Oh yes, finger me harder; make me come with your fingers.'

As Hermione said this she scrabbled at his trouser zip, undoing it and releasing his cock. It sprang from its confined space; she gripped it hard, her fingers hardly meeting round its girth. She moved her hand up and down his shaft in time with the questing fingers now deep within her cunt.

Her juices were dripping from her grasping cunt, soaking his thumb, which now slipped faster over and around her clit. As similarly she used the pre-cum leaking from his cock to lubricate her hand as it slid from root to tip.

Just as Hermione felt the tell-tale signs of impending orgasm Viktor withdrew his fingers.

'Why have you stopped?' she sobbed, her hips thrusting forward involuntarily as if to seek out his fingers. 'I need to come,' she implored, her eyes desperately looking into his, willing him to continue.

'You are so wet 'Ermione. I must taste you, eat your pussy. I will make you reach the 'eavens with your pleasure.'

He kissed her again fiercely before kneeling in front of her, pushing up her dress as she leaned against the rail of the bridge. He pulled off her panties, crudely sniffing at them, before throwing them over the bridge and burying his head between her outspread thighs.

Viktor's tongue stabbed forward hitting her clit, lashing it with long strokes. The surge of pleasure was so intense Hermione almost lost her balance, gripping the rail until her knuckles turned white.

'Eat my pussy, yes, please…please. Make me come,' she wailed, drowning out the sound of the band drifting down the corridors.

His tongue moved downwards, snaking between the swollen lips of her pussy, lapping at the outpouring of her pleasure gathering there. His thumb replaced his tongue to continue inflaming her clit, circling and pinching, bringing her ever closer to a thunderous orgasm.

The cooling wetness on her lips was in sharp contrast to the heat within her cunt as he pushed forward with his tongue, holding the muscle rigid and stabbing up into her pussy.

'Oh God I'm there,' Hermione cried as a wave of pleasure swept over her body, her legs trembling as her orgasm exploded within her.

Viktor slowly withdrew his tongue, sliding back up her body. He stared into her eyes, his own eyes flashing with lust and desire. Hermione grasped his cock hard, guiding it towards the open mouth that was her cunt.

'Fuck me now,' she gasped. 'I want you to come inside me. Fuck me hard.'

Viktor bent his knees, and then thrust upwards, parting her slick lips easily and burying his cock deep within her as she gripped his shoulders.

'So tight, 'Ermione, so wet,' he groaned.

'Harder, faster,' she growled, surprising herself with her need.

Their eyes locked on each other, reflecting the other's lust and need, they built a rhythm. As Viktor thrust upwards, Hermione pushed downwards, hot breath hitting their faces as they exhaled.

His fucking became faster and more furious, now so deep each stroke was hitting her cervix, drawing forth a cry of pained pleasure.

They were completely lost in lust shouting obscenities at each other, urging each other towards orgasm, biting and nipping the exposed flesh of their necks, kissing violently, until with a howl from Viktor, Hermione felt his cock swell even further, stretching the walls of her cunt. His body froze for an instant and then his cock exploded inside her, shooting his cum to her very depths.

Once, twice, three times his cock erupted, on the third he pushed upwards harder than ever, hitting Hermione's cervix once more, triggering her second orgasm.

Locked together they hugged each other tightly, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Viktor's cock slipped from her pussy, followed by the combined result of their pleasure running down Hermione's thighs, causing her to shudder as it quickly cooled in the night air.

'You are beautiful, 'Ermione. I am so 'appy.'

Hermione put her finger to his lips to silence him. She knew what this had been and she was glad of it, but she knew she had her 'normal' life to return to. 'And you are a great fuck, too, Viktor. Maybe we can do this again next year.'

With that she kissed him deeply on the lips, pulled her dress over her exposed breasts and walked off towards the sound of the dance music. She turned once before the end of the bridge, blowing a kiss to Viktor.

She turned away, smiling and said out loud, 'Now Weasley, you bastard, you are going to dance and when I get you home I'm going to fuck your brains out.'


End file.
